


Came from Behind

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [22]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Kup and Hot Rod get in trouble. So, as usual, it's up to the Dinobots to rescue the other Autobots.Too bad this isn't like their 'usual' situations.





	Came from Behind

**Author's Note:**

> AU of the 1986 Movie.

'Crazy' defines most of everything the Dinobots deal with usually. 

Decepticons, aliens, Decepticon plots, Earth madness, more Decepticons… Pit, even _Autobots_ can be crazy sometimes – and so can the Dinobots themselves, but no one will hear them say so. 

This last adventure, however, goes _beyond_ crazy. 

A large-scale attack on Autobot City. The deactivation of Optimus Prime. Ultra Magnus becoming the new Prime. Leaving Earth for Cybertron. 

Landing on a crazy techno-organic world, and, weirder of all, finding another Cybertronian already stranded there, though Wheelie is actually quite okay. 

What is _not_ crazy, is having to rescue Hot Rod and Kup from the natives, because, come on, the Dinobots are _always_ getting Autobots out of trouble. 

So, they break into the building, and down to some kind of arena where their comrades are facing a literal swarm of sharp-toothed creatures, the likes of which they've never seen before. There are some ovoid ones with many faces observing everything from above, like this was all a sports match.

The Dinobots easily chase the sharp-toothed things away from their friends, annoying the native leader, whose 'face' switches. 

“Sharkticons, execute them!” 

And Grimlock snarls down at the transforming 'Sharkticons' and points at the ovoid creature. 

“Me Grimlock says execute _them!”_

The leader doesn't react, faces unmoving. The Sharkticons exchange glances. 

Before Hot Rod can shout the warning stuck in his voice box, those behind Grimlock obey… and the Dinobot being ripped to shreds is the last thing the Autobot sees.


End file.
